battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleh
(also referred to as "BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop", "bleh", "BDGICLSTT", "DOAZGOBUOPE", "GABOP", or "*8 names at once*" in the captions) is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The long form of its name is a combination of the names of the eight original members. The word "Bleh" was used by Cary Huang, but is not used within the universe. It is an all-female team. Gaty is also assumed to be the team captain due to Book calling it "Gaty's Team" before getting its name. The team was formed after Book declared Pencil's Alliance "unhealthy" for her and Ice Cube, then suggesting to her to join Gaty's Team. Bracelety wanted to join the team originally, since Ice Cube was in it, but she was too late, as already had 8 members. The team was named when Four asked them what their team name was. The team members all replied with their own name at the same time. Yet, Four somehow says all their names at the same time when pronouncing it, which is impossible to do without editing. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Book somehow manages to say the team name at 3:29, being the second character on the show to say it. It is entirely unknown how Book or Four can pronounce this. In "Four Goes Too Far", Saw said at 5:41 and Basketball did too at 9:19. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Blocky said it at 7:42, making him the first male contestant to do so. Members Wins/Losses Trivia *Due to the team's name being a name combination, it is unknown who the captain is. **It could possibly be Gaty, due to her acquiring the most members. * is the only team with a name humans can't pronounce correctly. * is so far the team with the most members killed before Four's appearance. *The team got its name "Bleh" from Cary Huang's reaction to BFB (59:00). *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, most of their members die (with the exception of Dora and Saw). * was the last team to get its name. *Ice Cube and Teardrop are the only original contestants from this team. *This is the only team that has no round members. *This is the first team to have combined names. *This is the only team to not have any original Squishy Cherries members, as the only two originals from this team were both Squashy Grapes. *It is the second team to be all female, while the first being FreeSmart. **This team has more female members(8) than FreeSmart(4-5), though this is due to having more members in general. **Although some of the characters sound like males, they are all declared to be female and male anyways. *There appears to be a pattern with how the team does in challenges. In BFB 1 and BFB 3, they are the last team to win. In BFB 2 and BFB 4 however, they are the first team to win. *This is one of the three teams whose name was chosen accidentally. The other two are and . **Coincidentally, they are the last three teams to be up for voting. *Book has no legs in her voting icon. *The only people that have said the name so far are Four, Book, Saw, Basketball and Blocky. **The only two voice actors with characters who have said it are Michael Huang and Satomi Hinatsu. **When Basketball said the team's name, Her mouth was showing the assets (as white color) of the team members of *There is a large chance that will lose, as they were in the bottom two in Episodes 1 and 3. **If this is true, will be the last team to be UFE. Gallery Bleh in BFB 1.png| running across the desert. Bleh in BFB 3.png| near their swing. Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-08-698-0.jpg| 's swing. Book TeamIcon.png|Book blehh.png|A blurry sign from BFB 4. 4 bleh.png| 's art of Four. Bleh in BFB 5.png| in BFB 5.. jsfgkadgdf.PNG Alagahawa.png|Wider image of the team. Bleh in BFB 6.png IceCube TeamIcon.png|Ice Cube Blehh.png| 's hanger BFB6BasketballBleh.gif|Basketball saying 's name. BFB6SawBleh.gif|Saw saying 's name. Book AAsk Dunut.png Dora Mouth Closed-0.png Gaty intro 2.png Ice cube intro 2.png Lollipop introh.png Saw intro.png Taco intro 2.png Teardrop intro 2.png Taco_in_space.png The_taco_has_landed.png Saw_is_really_cool-0.png Booknacho.PNG References Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Bleh Category:Book Category:Dora Category:Gaty Category:Ice Cube Category:Lollipop Category:Saw Category:Taco Category:Teardrop